Origins
by Starfire1407
Summary: Drew is now very successful and famous. He thinks there is nothing more he needs. But some incidents occur and some memories are revived which make him reconsider. ContestShipping. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! This is my first multi-chapter story and it's ContestShipping!**

**Please don't be mean but constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or ideas too are welcome.**

**I hope you like this story!**

**I do not own Pokémon! :'(**

~**oOo**~

Chapter 1

~**oOo**~

"Roserade, Solar Beam!"

"Ninjask, no!"

…

"And the winner of the Grand Festival and the new Top Coordinator is none other than…Drew Hayden!"

…

I stood there slightly shocked. It's not every day that you become a Top Coordinator. This had always been my dream and the fact that I had finally made it reality made me feel so…ecstatic. It's a feeling which I probably can never describe.

Nevertheless, I quickly snapped out of it…well because…heck I have a reputation to uphold! I can't be overwhelmed by all this…or at least I shouldn't show it.

~**oOo**~

Even though it's been a while since that day, I still feel the after-effects…**fans**…

~**oOo**~

I reached my hotel room and flopped onto the bed. I was so tired…who wouldn't be? As if a few fan-girls weren't enough…now I've got **hoards **of them. They expect photos, autographs, interviews, hugs, handshakes…the list goes on and on. If there was an option to tear me into a million pieces and divide it amongst them, they probably would have done that too. Ugh! I always had wanted fans, but I never thought it would be so painful…

~**oOo**~

I started getting bored so I went for a stroll in the hotel lawns. Thankfully there was no one in sight…yet…but the hotel manager had assured me that I won't be "assaulted". Nevertheless I still put on the shades and hat I brought…better to be prepared, right?

~**oOo**~

After being _lulled_ into a sense of security, I decided to venture out of the hotel grounds. I was pretty happy with my disguise.

~**oOo**~

I walked past so many houses and shops that I lost count. I was surprised that I was _enjoying_ watching everything, even the most boring stuff which people wouldn't look at even once, let alone twice. I guess it was because I was roaming around town (_incognito_, I pointed out to myself) **and** _without_ interference…hopefully meaning 'no getting mauled by fan-girls'…that I enjoyed it.

Just then something caught my eye. It was a card shop. Full of cards which read…"Happy Mothers' Day".

Shit. How could I forget? Was I so consumed by my dreams that I never even bothered…to remember?

A guilty feeling started enveloping me. I didn't even remember the last time I spoke to her, let alone saw her…

Shrugging it off, I continued down the street…

~**oOo**~

It had been two hours since I had started my "tour" and luckily, I was still in one piece. Now that's truly an achievement…a record.

Smirking to myself, I made my way to a small bakery I happened to notice. The cupcakes on display looked good. I was going to get one for myself when I noticed a boy getting a cake packed. It was the order that caught my attention.

He had ordered it for Mothers' Day…

I left the place as soon as I could and blindly continued along my way…

_Mother…_

I reached a park, so I went in and sat on one of the benches. I felt quite relaxed by that time…well, until a ball came flying towards me. Luckily, it didn't hit and I was able to catch it in time.

"Sorry, Mister."

"It's fine."

"Joey, did you get the ball?" A middle-aged woman shouted from afar, his mother presumably.

"Coming, Mom!"

I continued to look at them play. I don't know why, but I just did.

"It's getting late Joey, let's go home now. I made you something special today!"

"Yay Mom! You're the best!"

"And you're the best too, Sweetie."

"I love you Mom!"

"Love you too, my baby."

…

Only one sentence got registered in my head. Just one freaking thing.

_Mom…_

Angrily, I got up and stormed back towards the hotel.

~**oOo**~

**Hehe…a bit short and no May yet, so please bear with me. She'll come up soon. XD**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. -_-'**

**If there are any improvements and/or corrections, please let me know so I can progressively make my stories better! =D**

**I don't mind constructive criticism because I believe that it helps one improve!**

**Please review! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here is Chapter 2!**

**Thanks to everyone who put my story on alert and reviewed! :D**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. Any improvements and/or ideas too are welcome.**

**I'm introducing my OCs in this chapter! I'll probably put up how they look on my profile later. XD**

**Can anyone tell me how to make the lines to separate parts of the story? Thanks in advance!**

**I do not own Pokémon! I wish I did!**

~**oOo**~

Chapter 2

~**oOo**~

I didn't bother to wait for the elevator. I bolted up the stairs, reached my room, slammed the door shut and sank into an armchair, head in my hands.

It's not like I don't care. It's just that…

I feel guilty.

Very guilty.

And that is what makes me try and ignore all that…

I regret it. I really do.

But what else can I possibly do?

_You can go meet her…_

Yeah right. And what do you think I should tell her? Hey Mom, how is it going?

_Something like that…_

It's been so many years…heck I don't even know how many…and you expect me to go and just say that? Won't that be a bit…uh…inconsiderate?

_Says the person who is quite "considerate", huh?_

I hate you.

_You know I'm you right?_

Grrr…

_You could just say you missed her. She's your mother. She'll understand. You have to try __**sometime**__._

Great…now I'm talking to myself too.

Shaking a fist at my conscience, I accepted defeat. I shuffled over to the phone and began punching in numbers.

_Ring ring ring ring…._

_-Click-_

"_Yes Sir, you called?"_

"I want to go to La Rousse as soon as possible."

"_B-but Sir-"_

"No buts! Cancel all interviews, shoots, what-nots. I don't care. Just step on it."

"_Yes Sir!"_

_-Click-_

Secretaries can be such a pain sometimes. *sigh*

~**oOo**~

I got into the train. It was nicer than I thought. I think I should take statement on secretaries back…nah I don't want to be speaking too soon…

I had my hat and shades again today. I didn't want to leave myself to _chance_. And no, I do **not** like being mauled by fan-girls. I may _look _like I enjoy it, but deep down I do think it disgusts me…I hope it does…

~**oOo**~

Very uneventful journey, thank God for that. I was to meet up with Mark at the Pokémon Center, so I set out immediately.

I reached the Pokémon Center and went into the lobby to see Mark waiting patiently. I smiled. Trust Mark to be there for you when you need him.

"Hey Mark!"

"Drew! You made it!"

I rolled my eyes. Trust him to ask him stupid questions too.

"So, shall we get moving then?"

"Sure! I'm driving!"

"So, you passed your driving test _finally_?"

"Sure did. The driving test was a pain though."

"No kidding."

~**oOo**~

It took us an hour to reach my destination. Mark already knew everything so he didn't need to question me when I had phoned him last night after calling up that secretary. He had been my best friend since our journey days. He had always supported me, even after I had been swallowed by fame. I just hope I can support him as much as he has supported me, if not more, when the time comes…

Friendship stuff and memories aside, we're here.

I looked up at the board: _**Hoenn Old Age Home**_.

Shrugging off all feelings of guilt, I walked in. There was an old lady at the reception desk.

"Yes? How may I help you, sir?"

"Is Nymphadora Hayden here?"

"Oh, Miss Dora? I don't even have to look up my register for her! _Such _a dear girl. We were all sad when she left-"

"She left? She's not here?"

"A girl came a few months ago and got her out. Who are you then, young man?"

"I'm her son."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but she's not here. They said that they were moving to some countryside area near…Petalburg I think? Sorry but I don't remember exactly where. Old age, you know…" She trailed off.

"Yes, thank you."

"Miss Dora is _so_ lucky! She's had two people come for her. We've all been here for so long, no one to come for us, nothing," she finished sadly.

"Err…"

"I'm sorry to hear that ma'am, don't lose hope. Now we should get going. Thank you for your help," Mark interjected. He then proceeded to drag me out.

"Now what?"

"Let's go somewhere and check it out. This countryside place, I mean…"

I grunted in response.

~**oOo**~

**I would have updated this **_**much**_** sooner but I'm having net issues. doesn't open at all… **

**Not to worry, I'll manage to find a way to keep updating! :D**

**Any improvements and/or corrections can be suggested. I'd really be grateful!**

**If you're not understanding the plot, feel free to ask me questions in a review or PM, I'll surely reply!**

**Still no May…I know…But you gotta keep waiting! Nah…I'm pulling your leg…she's quite near now!**

**I'm also working on two 'almost twin' stories, i.e., I'm writing them simultaneously. They're ContestShipping and IkariShipping, so keep an eye out for them! ;)**

**Tell me what you guys think of my story! It's great to hear opinions! Review please!**

**Thanks for reading my ranting! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Here's Chapter 3! I've put up quite a lot today, haven't I? *giggle***

**Anyway, this is short. Sorry about that. -_-**

**Thanks for the favs, alerts and reviews! No wonder I typed this quick! In almost half an hour, which is a record for me! After typing almost 4,000 words for the other two stories I'm uploading today, I'm surprised myself that I was able to, LOL! You guys are the best! XD**

**Oh yeah, I AM uploading two new stories today too! XD**

**Read my other stories too please and tell me how they are! They are IkariShipping and ContestShipping! =D**

**So I don't own Pokémon…is that even something new? *sigh***

~**oOo**~

Chapter 3

~**oOo**~

"Not here."

_Thud._

"Nope."

_Thump._

"Not even here."

Mark shut the book loudly. We couldn't find the place that lady was talking about. Must be a dingy place otherwise it should have been there at least in the local maps.

Or maybe it was just because we didn't know _what _we were looking for…

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair wearily.

"Let's check the net too."

Why didn't I think of that before? I must be going crazy…

~**oOo**~

I let Mark go through with the search. I knew that he would be better than me. Anyway, I was just idly staring at the screen when I heard a voice.

"I asked you for the books a _month_ ago…"

I wouldn't have bothered but the _sweetness_ of the voice made my head turn.

"…and even after placing the order _thrice_ they are not here! You, sir, are not at all responsible! You are loading this place with flimsy novels but you can't even get a few exercise books for children whose needs are much greater?"

The manager spluttered but it was as if I couldn't hear his voice.

Only one voice was getting registered in my head…

_Hers._

She was stunningly beautiful. Her shimmering sapphire eyes, which were seething with anger at the moment, were captivating. Her brown hair was tied back in ponytail, with strands escaping from the rubber-band, which she kept on pushing behind her ear, obviously annoyed. Even though she looked so…uh…_demented_... she looked so… gorgeous.

Simple, yet beautiful.

I was snapped out of my ogling when a hand tugged me towards the manager. I turned in shock to see the same girl dragging me. What the heck?

"Hey mister, please explain to this dork that school books for children are important and should be given a much higher priority over other books especially **when** an _order_ **has** been placed, that too _thrice_!"

"Erm…"

"Great! You all are jerks! You don't have any consideration, do you?" She turned to the manager. "Who even made you a manager? Huh? What good are you doing? Nothing. _Nothing_ absolutely!"

She must have reached her limit because she suddenly fell silent and fell into a nearby chair, sighing.

The manager took this as a chance to explain himself. "Please ma'am, we've had some shipment troubles. I know you have travelled all the way from Petalburg, but please believe me, there have been genuine troubles. To make it up, I'll get them delivered to the Petalburg Pokémon Center as soon as I get them. Would you like that?"

"Yes, thank you so much. That's a relief. I'm sorry I reacted like that earlier."

The manager bowed and went away. I then turned to the girl but before I could think of anything to say, she spoke.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I did it on an impulse. You see, I'm a teacher, so my students are my number one priority and I've been travelling so much so many times for these books and then I don't get them. I need to work a lot otherwise the Mayor of Petalburg may shut down the school. He is against it for some dumb reason." She sighed. "He'd rather break it down and set up industries. Sorry I'm rambling now, gosh I sound old, don't I? But you know-"

"Yes, but what I'd really like to know-," I interrupted as politely as I could, "-is that if you have any idea about a countryside farming area near Petalburg. Since you said you came from Petalburg, I thought-"

Is it just me or did her eyes widen momentarily?

"Y-yes, b-but it's not near Petalburg, it's near…uh…" she trailed off.

I looked at her expectantly.

"Um…can you tell me the directions then?"

"Sure!" She fished out a piece of paper from her bag and began explaining. By then, thankfully, Mark had come, so I didn't have to concentrate much on the directions…

I'd rather just listen…

"And there's Fallarbor Town then!"

"Thank you for helping us," Mark said politely.

"Thanks," I said.

~**oOo**~

**Very short…I know. -_-'**

**But at least, May's here!**

**Can anyone tell me how to make the line divider thingy? I make it in Word but when I upload, they all vanish. So do some words sometimes. Grrr…**

**Constructive criticism is welcome. So are any ideas and/or improvements!**

**Feel free to ask any questions and point out mistakes! I'd really appreciate it!**

**I'd also appreciate it if you tell me how you think the story is going and whether you like it or not.**

**Thanks for reading and review please! Even one means a lot! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I have been lacking inspiration for this story. I'm in desperate need of ideas to keep this story alive. I'm getting writer's block every time I try to write this story. I've written this chapter with a lot of difficulty, so sorry if it isn't that good. I trashed it seven times… -_-**

**Ideas are needed and are welcome. Please. Sorry for the delay in updating.**

**Not very happy with this chapter…it's short too…**

**I'm so pissed off that I can't think of a better way to say that I don't own Pokémon…**

~**oOo**~

Chapter 4

~**oOo**~

"Okay then Drew, I've explained the directions, got you the necessary supplies-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Mark," I drawled, though I wasn't listening, as usual.

He smiled. He knew me so well.

"I know you're not listening. Okay, back to the important things: don't hesitate to ask for directions if you are confused. Since I'm not coming, you have to do everything-"

"Fine, I get it! Don't get so worried. I'll manage somehow," I told him.

"And no smoking while driving."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I stammered uncomfortably.

"You know what I'm talking about. Now I'm running late, so I gotta go. Take care and say hi to your mom from me!"

"Yeah. Bye Mark. Thanks for everything."

"Any time Drew. Have a good trip!"

With that he left.

~**oOo**~

Man I'm confused.

I've been staring at that… _"Directions Chart"_ as Mark called it_,_ which he had made, for ages now. Turning it in any way didn't help. _I should have paid attention._ I looked at the original one made by the brunette.

It did not help.

Before I could get lost in thoughts concerning…ahem…_her_, I started up the engine again. _I'll ask someone for directions._

~**oOo**~

I only found a middle-aged woman, dressed weirdly, on the deserted road I was on. Nevertheless, I still asked her.

"Hey, do you know the way to Fallarbor Town?"

"Fallarbor Town, aye? Well, young man, you are totally in the wrong place," she said smugly.

I swore under my breath. I didn't think I was _that_ bad at following directions…and why the hell have I been meeting so many old people in the past few days? Sheesh…

"I could tell you the way," she offered. "I'm headed in that direction too."

"Hop in then." But I regretted that statement immediately as I caught a strong whiff of sherry.

This is going to be one long drive…

~**oOo**~

The woman turned out to be a fortune-teller. Thank God she didn't recognize me…or maybe she wasn't a fan of mine…

I'd like to go with the former. It makes me feel better…

"So, why are you going to Fallarbor, son?" the woman asked, while adjusting her numerous shawls, which gave my lungs a big intake of that smell. Arceus, does she bathe in sherry?

"I'm going to visit my mother," I said uncomfortably, partly because of the 'fragrance'.

"Good to see that you want to meet your mother, otherwise people of this generation…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

"Yeah I know," I said, knowing only too well.

…

"So why are you going there?" I asked.

"Sonny, I'm not going there, I'll be stopping near Petalburg Woods," she replied tersely.

"What? We're headed to Petalburg?"

"Yes, young man, Fallarbor Town is on the other side of Petalburg Woods," she said testily.

"Oh." _Why, that good-for-nothing—_

"See, that's Petalburg City up ahead. You take that path on the right; it will take us into Petalburg Woods."

I did as told.

~**oOo**~

"Stop here, lad."

I stopped the vehicle.

"I'm getting off here. Now you just continue along this path and you'll reach your destination. You can't miss it," said the kind old woman.

"Thank you," I said and continued.

~**oOo**~

**Sorry if it sucked. I have managed to write two more chapters, so hopefully I'll be able to continue. But still, ideas are more than welcome.**

**This is a filler, so yeah…**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Thanks for reading and still staying with this story. Please review. :D**


	5. Temporary Hiatus

**IMPORTANT**

Hey guys, this is Starfire here with some important news.

My Mom is putting me into boarding this year and the new year starts on the 20th of this month. In the meantime, I'll be going to check out the place in this week. Furthermore, I don't know yet if I'll be allowed to take my net book along with me, so that means no updates/reviewing for a while…I'm sorry.

But please, under no circumstances am I going to vanish off the face of this world. I'll try every way to get back to it ASAP.

I have written the next chapter(s) but with the pressure I'm going through, I don't think it is a good idea to update, because it won't be that good and then the following chapters will become difficult for me to write, if you know what I mean.

I'll be writing the next chapter(s) till then (if I don't get to keep my net book), so when I come back, you can expect a truckload of updates. So, don't give up on me! Minimum, I'll be gone for a week or two, maximum…I don't know, but I'll be having hols so will definitely be online the whole day long then! All this in the situation that I'm not allowed my net book…

You can review this "chapter" because I won't be replacing it with a new chapter…I'll be putting them 'after' it, so don't be afraid of reviewing LOL! Also, your reviews will probably give me the motivation to try and come back ASAP!

So, overall, I'm set to be gone on the 20th, if I'm free till then you **may** be lucky to get an update, if Mom allows me to sit and write that is LOL! Also, you can look forward to a new story in the future too; it will have IkariShipping, ContestShipping and PokéShipping. I have written the prologue, though I'm yet to name the dumb thing. -sigh-

Oh yeah, and here's a slice of birthday cake for all my readers (even though my birthday is tomorrow)! :D I'll be replying to reviews for now, you can definitely count on that! And the next time I'm here without fear of being separated from my net book, I'll be asking your advice on the name of the new story, so if you are interested, please write that in your review, I'll be sure to send you the 'summary' of the story later on when I can.

'Til next time then!

Lots of love,  
>Starfire<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay! I'm updating! XD Thanks to all you guys out there who reviewed, favorited and alerted my story. It means a lot! :D -hugs-**

**You may want to check out my other stories? Please? Thankies! :DDD**

**Seriously? You think I own Pokémon? I'm flattered, but you're deluded. There's this person called Satoshi Tajiri…and incidentally, he owns Pokémon. Not me. (LOL!)**

* * *

><p>~<strong>oOo<strong>~

Chapter 5

~**oOo**~

I reached the quaint little town in an hours' time. I asked people around and finally found my way to a small cottage. Nice, but so small…at least for _my _standards now…

I could see a woman gardening. I knew who she was…

"Hey Mom," I whispered in her ear, covering her eyes, like I used to when I was little.

She jumped.

"D-Drew?" she managed to choke. I removed my hand from her eyes as she turned to see me, her eyes glistening with happiness.

Damn, I feel so guilty…

She then proceeded to give me one of her rib-crushing hugs, which under normal circumstances I would refuse. But then, she was crying slightly.

"Mom, I'm sorry for-"

"It's okay Drew. I know you had your reasons," she whispered and then dramatically changed her mood saying, "The important thing is that you're here!" She beamed.

As she let go off me, I gasped for air.

"It's so nice to see you again! My, have you grown!" she exclaimed.

I looked at my mother. Her beautiful green hair, now dashed with silver here and there, was still as untidy as it could be. But I must say, she still looked good for her age. _A trait in the Hayden family, of course._ Plus, she looked very happy now.

"Hey Dora! You done with the daisies yet?" someone yelled from the back of the cottage.

"Almost!" Mom shouted back.

"Err…who was-" I was interrupted by a loud gasp.

I turned around to see the same girl…

Her soft brown hair was now in a neat braid. She wore a red shirt and blue denim shorts, which I must say, showed off those legs beautifully. She had a red bandana…? Around her neck but….wait a minute, why does she look so familiar all of a sudden?

If I wasn't so angry, I would drool…but I seriously was pissed off. Not even the supposed _familiarity_ could cloud that for now…

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled uncharacteristically. It wasn't very common for us Haydens to lose our cool. But because of that…that _girl, _I had been strutting around the place not knowing where to go. Not literally, but you get what I mean…

"Excuse me, this is _my_ house," she snapped.

I ignored her as I turned towards my sweat dropping mother.

"Who _is_ she?" I demanded.

She smiled awkwardly and said, "Drew, don't you remember May?"

"May? May who?" And then it struck me.

"She's Red? Puppy hair? Angry Bandana?" I shouted, slamming my forehead with my palm.

"Yes Grasshead, Cabbage, Arrogant Jerk," replied the scowling brunette.

"Why you-"

"Why don't you come inside Drew? You must be tired," Mom said hurriedly as she ushered me inside.

The girl, meanwhile, smirked at first, and then frowned.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I went out and sat down on the stairs near the 'rose garden' at the back. I stared at them for a long time before I felt a tap on my shoulder.<p>

I whipped around to see the shining sapphire eyes as the brunette smiled.

"Hey." She sat down next to me.

"Why did you tell me the wrong directions?" I immediately asked bluntly.

"I…err…umm," she twiddled her thumbs.

"Also, why have you got Mom here?"

She suddenly teared up and ran. Before I could get over the shock, Mom came up behind me.

"Don't you ever ask her that Andrew," she said sternly.

"Why not?" I asked, but I knew it was something important because she used my full name. Heck, when I arrived here I thought that she would blow up and shout, "ANDREW DANIEL HAYDEN, SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN SO DISRESPECTFUL…" and all that crap.

But then again, we Haydens do not lose their cool easily…right?

"Just don't ask her. When she feels like it, she'll tell," she replied calmly and left.

I just sat there and stared at the blue sky.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dora!" greeted a teal haired kid, as her ran towards Mom and hugged her.<p>

"Hi Max! You done with all your _tasks_, as you call them?" she asked as she smiled warmly.

"Yep. Tell May I put up the notice, so she needn't be bothered about challengers tomorrow," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Sure dear."

"Oh, who is this?" the kid turned asked, noticing me only now.

"Max, this is my son Drew. Drew, this is May's brother Max."

I saw him stiffen slightly for a fraction of a second before he walked up to me and smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he said good naturedly and went into the house.

Before I could say anything, Mom said, "Don't mind him, that's his way of life. He normally stays in his room or outside doing his _research_ and stuff, so it's not that he's avoiding you or something."

I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day...<strong>

_Beep beep beep beep…_

I groaned. I've never been a morning person…

One glance at the clock, and I shot up. Arceus, it was nine in the morning.

I may not be a morning person, but this is ridiculous…

After finishing off everything necessary, I trudged to the kitchen to find Mom waiting patiently for me.

"Good morning, my nocturnal son."

"'Morning." I sat down at the table and grabbed a slice of bread.

"Where are May and Max?" I asked, furiously spreading butter, as if I was to catch the next ferry.

She sipped her tea before replying, "Those two have been up and about since six, as usual."

Okay, enough embarrassment already.

Mom smirked slightly before saying, "Its fine. No one expected you to be up before eight anyway."

"Thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

><p>A few days passed and I was still in Mom's - err, I mean <em>May's<em> – house. I helped Mom with the gardening while Max was forever roaming around Petalburg Woods to study and help wild Pokémon.

May… I don't know…

I had asked Mom about what she did every day. Her answer surprised me…

May was a teacher _**and**_ a Gym Leader. The Gym Leader of Petalburg City. Whoa! Who knew that that girl was a Gym Leader! I must battle ask for a battle sometime soon… though of course she'll be no match for me, even though I happen to be a Coordinator… Top Coordinator that is…

I really wanted to talk to her, but ever since that first evening, it's only been "'Morning", (I _did _start getting up a bit earlier. Geez, I can't take all that embarrassment again and again. What do you take me for?) and nothing more than that. Even Mom said that she's unnaturally tense…

But what I still cannot believe is that the pigtailed glutton I used to know when we were little was actually this beautiful woman, who incidentally hated me, for some Arceus-foresaken reason, while I am yet to find another girl who doesn't fawn over me.

Interesting, I tell you…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this nice long update satisfies you guys…I owed you anyway. XD (And I know it isn't <strong>_**long**_** long…but still…^^)**

**Constructive criticism and all the rest are welcome!**

**Review peeps, because a single review is worth a thousand favorites…and a way for faster updates! *wink wink* **

**Also, you can get out of being force-fed Harley's special cookies, which he made because he absolutely **_**luuurves**_** ContestShipping! -snickers-**

**Review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Special thanks to filipinochick, PurplePandasLoVe, LoveLoverGrl and Oakly12Oakly12 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! XD -hugs-**

**Reply to Oakly12Oakly12: Loved your reviews buddy! I think I told you that earlier? -_- Anyway, thankies! Your review made me grin wide! ^^ ****PS stop your vanishing act already, baka! It's irritating me! =P**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie! T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_But what I still cannot believe is that the pigtailed glutton I used to know when we were little was actually this beautiful woman, who incidentally hated me, for some Arceus-forsaken reason, while I am yet to find another girl who doesn't fawn over me._

_Interesting, I tell you…_

* * *

><p>~<strong>oOo<strong>~

Chapter 6

~**oOo**~

Since I was feeling really bored today, Mom suggested that I should go and look around town. Yeah, like this place would have anything worth seeing. But I still went. I knew where I wanted to go…

Again I needed blasted directions… sheesh, I hate my navigation skills. Maybe I should have brought my Pokégear along. It's okay to reach Pokémon Centers and Contest Halls, but I don't know why I'm being such a noob now. Anyway I made it there…

I reached the town's kindergarten. Not as pathetic as I thought it would be. It was actually quite lively. It was quite small, yes, but there was something about it which made one feel good. I just can't explain it…

I went into the old red-bricked building casually – no one to stop me. Obviously no one thought about security in this little town. Yeah, like I'm here to rob… but then again, why bother in such a tiny place about such things?

Anyway, I was just walking around aimlessly when I heard a familiar voice. I crept to the door from where I thought I heard the voice…

"Okay then kids, today what story would you like to hear?"

Then I heard a chorus of _'The Buneary and the Turtwig'_. So children today prefer that Sinnoh tale to the old _'Torchic Little'_?

Okay, I'm going bonkers here, thinking about such a stupid topic…

"…so they decided to have a race…"

I cracked open the door a little to see a brunette sitting in the middle of a cluster of small children, reading the story from a battered old book. Her sapphire orbs were dancing with joy as they all read the story together. She looked so happy, so peaceful… unlike at home.

I continued to stare at her until -

"So children, what did you learn today?"

Before I could listen to the kindergarteners answer her, I raced out to the front of the building in time to hear the door creak open and the children troop out.

I stayed there behind a nearby tree until I saw her walk out slowly.

I knew where I was headed next…

* * *

><p>I walked through Petalburg Woods at a slightly brisk pace, keeping myself slightly away from the trail though.<p>

Fortunately, this time I didn't need to depend on my suckish navigation skills since I was able to follow a flash of red after some time…

* * *

><p>I reached my <em>destination<em>, worn out but happy.

**Petalburg City Gym**

As expected, I saw her red bike outside. Luckily for me, I was still able to keep her in sight while she was riding… maybe she was going a bit slow today? Still, I _was_ tired…

I entered the Gym cautiously, not wanting anyone to know about my presence, until – _ahem _– a 'perfect' time, perhaps?

_Yeah right, you just want to stare at her. Again…_

Ignoring that stupid thing called a conscience, I ventured ahead to find myself in front of the battlefield. There was a full-on battle going on between a Blaziken and a Swampert…

I thought Petalburg Gym used Normal Types…?

"Blaze Kick!" May shouted. So the Blaziken was hers…

I could see the fire in her eyes as her Pokémon did as told. She was so into it…

"Sludge Bomb!" cried the other person. Now that I look at him, he's got this strange white cap on his head… I was about to hoot with laughter because I thought he had white hair, but I was wrong. The blast caused by the two powerful attacks caused his hat to move up a bit, revealing jet black hair.

The smoke cleared to reveal an exhausted Blaziken on one knee and a fainted Swampert. Wow, she's good…

"Good job Blaziken," she said with a faint smile as she recalled the Fire-type.

"I must say you've improved a lot May, even though you're juggling so much of work," commented the weird hat chap as he returned his Pokémon.

By now May had walked up to him. "Thanks Brendan," she said, before they both knocked their fists.

"Nice battle Bandana," I called up from the stands where I had been standing in the shadows. The fact that they hadn't noticed me yet hurt me slightly. After all, I'm used to people running after me… the thought of not being noticed was a bit unnerving… gosh Drew, pull yourself together…

Her eyes narrowed as she spotted me. "Thanks," she replied dryly.

"Hey, are you the Drew Hayden? Top Coordinator?" he asked, eyeing me strangely.

"Yeah, the one and only," I said, flicking my bangs. "And you are…?" I ignored the 'tch'-ing noise from May as I looked at the chap.

"I'm Brendan Birch. Researcher. Pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling broadly.

"Likewise." I swear I saw his eyes widen momentarily. Why all the shock? Oh yeah, must be the fact that I'm as good as a celebrity…

"Nice chatting with you guys, but I have to go and I need to lock up the Gym, so if you would please continue outside…" May said tiredly.

"Of course May! Say what, let's talk sometime later. Meet me in the lab," said Brendan.

"I got ya. See you later!" With that she pushed us out of the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo… didcha like it? I hope so! :) Took time coz I wasn't sure whether I should be putting this up or not...<strong>

**Filler-ish kinda… I know… but it was essential to stop here… otherwise this would become longer… I'd rather have their conversation in the next one! XD**

**Anyway… I'll be starting to put up "percentage of next chapter done" and all that blah blah on my profile from now on. So if I delay in updating, you can check that! XD Though hopefully I won't delay! LOL!**

**Review peoplez! I wanna know your views! Also, thanks for the numerous alerts, but it'd be nice if you could review too! It makes my day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
